Broken Heart
by charmed4eva112
Summary: You know that you'll never have him, that he'll never love you back. Lily/Oliver


**AN: So this idea has come to me suddenly, maybe because it's based on my real life, my real feelings for years now. I've liked this guy for so long, but he doesn't like me back, and I try to not like this guy, but it's not working. So, here we go, a oneshot for you guys.**

**And this is definitely a bit AU, and you'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters. **

It isn't fair, not at all. He is just so perfect, so amazing. Why did you have to fall for a guy like this?

He is really cute, no doubt. He has had a few steady girlfriends, and you can't help but feel jealous of this. He doesn't deserve those girls, you know that. They are all mean and undeserving.

He is also very funny. You don't want to admit it, but he is funny. He is a true comedian, a star on the rising. He is also smart. Not overly smart, but pretty smart, but smarter than you at least.

All in all, he's great. He's popular, really popular in fact. He has so many friends, both nice and not so nice.

His current girlfriend, Miley Stewart, is amazing. You used to be friends with Miley in eighth grade, but once Miley made the top twenty list of the cool kids with him, she ditched you, along with him to hang out with Amber and Joanie, his ex girlfriend.

No Ashley, sadly. She moved to New York in ninth grade, when the list came out. You can't help but feel lonely now. Sarah changed, and is more mellow and popular. You are still last on the cool list. You don't care about the list, but everyone else does.

You used to be friends with him as well, Oliver Oscar Oken. The Triple O, Smoken Oken, Ollie Trollie, your best friend. You two got along, you were friends. Then the list in ninth grade came out, Amber talked to Miley and Oliver that if they wanted to be popular, they had to ditch you. Miley hesitated at first, but gave in, as did Oliver.

You were left in the dust, alone, fending for yourself.

It was not their fault; they were corrupted into the popular world. After all, Oliver had wanted to be popular since he was in fourth grade, when Missy Adams said she liked him. Miley never planned to be popular, yet now she is.

You just wished you ended on better terms with Oliver. You liked him, you had a crush on him ever since the beginning of eighth grade. Pathetic right? Crushing on a guy that could never like you back? That's why you only told Miley about her crush. Unfortunately, apparently, Sarah overheard you two talking and once she became popular, decides to tell Amber about this in ninth grade. Oliver had no plans to ditch you, sadly Miley already decided, until Amber told the whole school about your crush on Oliver.

It was awkward, no probably worse. You and Oliver didn't speak for days. In fact, you did not speak to him at all after that. It was just too awkward. You overheard Oliver a few weeks after being popular laughing about you to his new friends. It crushed you, and still crushes you that he feels this way, laughing about your silly crush on him.

Why does he have to be so cute?

You're now in the middle of tenth grade. You have new friends now as well, dorks like you. Your new friend Natasha tells you to get over Oliver that he is just not worth your time. Your other new friend Marissa tells you that Oliver is a jerk for ditching you and not liking you back, that you're very pretty and amazing. You don't believe it though. You just want to know why Oliver could never like you back.

Miley approaches you one day, after a whole year of ignoring you. Oliver is not beside her, lucky for you. She looks apologetic as she brings you aside.

"I can't handle the popular life anymore. It's too stressful. I miss you as a best friend. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. Please forgive me," Miley pleads with you. There is truth within her brown eyes. She never begs. You guess it's legit. She may have been popular, but she is not mean to people, she still is nice to them.

"How about Oliver?" you ask calmly, as if not to attract any suspicion. Miley just smiles shyly, as if the new student again.

"I broke up with him. He wants to still be popular, fine. But I want my best friend, and that's worth everything to me. I've been so stupid the past year and a half, and I'm truly sorry. Will you be my friend again?" she asks you. You can't help but smile and nod.

"Of course," you say as you two do your old handshake from eighth grade, letting out a laugh.

"So, how is Oliver?" you ask casually as you two walk down the hall. Miley shrugs.

"He's ok. He's changed a lot though, I don't recognize him anymore. It's like the popularity has gotten to him," Miley says. You sigh as you bow your head. Stupid Sarah, stupid Amber, stupid crush.

"Has he…said anything about…me?" you ask finally, knowing it would come out eventually. Miley looks at you, nodding.

"Sometimes. Not often, I'm sorry," she says. You offer a weak smile.

"It's ok, I don't expect him to," you admit. Miley stops you.

"I have to be honest though. Oliver, at the beginning of ninth grade, made fun of you, only because of the thrill of being popular. He even dissed my family. He did laugh at you and what happened with everything. But I do think he regrets making fun of you. I think he does miss you, but is afraid to admit it himself," Miley says. You just sigh again, looking down sadly.

"But he doesn't like me back, does he?" you ask timidly, afraid of the answer. Miley shakes her head.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry," she apologizes again. You look up at your best friend, smiling slightly, though your heart is breaking into thousand little pieces just knowing he doesn't like you back.

"No, it's ok. I understand he doesn't feel the same way. It just hurts, because I just can't stop liking him," you say as the two of you start walking again. You wish you could have talked to Oliver about your feelings, and everything, even after the whole fiasco happened. Not being able to confront him and talk to him, clearing things up, is slowly killing you inside. You're too afraid to talk to him though.

He's changed, you've changed, simple as that. You can't talk to him, you're even afraid to look at him, in case he finds you looking at him. It's embarrassing. You'd do anything to turn back time to before you told Miley. Maybe you could have told her at her house, instead of on the beach, beside Rico's shack.

But it's better than getting rejected personally, right? You just wish you could know Oliver's real feelings, so this feeling of emptiness, of unsatisfication would end; the endless thoughts and dreams halting.

You wish you could be braver, so you can talk to Oliver like a normal person, and not like a total stranger. You wish things could go back to the way they were, when you were friends and civil. You hate this so much, your heart still broken and most likely will be for a long time. The taste of rejection indirectly hurts. You know he'll never like you back, that it would be a longshot and a miracle if he did, and that hurt most of all.

**Ok, so it's very angsty and sad. But that's what is going on for me right now. We used to be friends, but some differences is that he was always popular, there is technically no 'Miley' figure in my life, and he found out at the beginning of eighth grade, about three months into school, coincidentally, my first year at the school. Of course, I told two of my friends, which one of my friends blabbed to her friends, the gossipers of the school, and soon everyone found out. After that, it was awkward. We were sorta friends, since we sat besides each other in French for the rest of the year, but high school came along, and it got way awkward, and now I see him at lunch every day, wishing this crush would go away, because I hate crushing on a guy who will never like me back.**

**And yes, the teasing is true, he was laughing behind my back to his friends, I overheard, and it hurt, and still does. But the main thing is, sometimes, when we do talk, it's not so awkward, I just need to get the courage to talk to him. I do have a lot more to talk about with this, but I don't wanna bore you any longer, so if you liked my first Hannah Montana oneshot, review! Obviously, it's a Lily/Oliver one. So, yeah!**


End file.
